piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Castaway Cay
Castaway Cay is a private island in the Bahamas. History Formerly known as Gorda Cay, Castaway Cay is located amid the Abaco Islands in the northern Bahamas, an area first occupied in 1783 by European settlers in exile from the American Revolution. More than two centuries later, The Walt Disney Company purchased the island—used as a location in the classic 1984 Disney film Splash—to create a private paradise for Disney Cruise Line Guests. It took builders 18 months to perfect the rustic, "castaway" landscape and motif that lend the pristine scenery additional charm. Of the island's 1,000 acres, only 55 have been developed for Guest use, leaving the remaining land unspoiled and untamed. Disney Cruises The island is a port of call for Disney Magic and Disney Wonder. The island will soon be the port of call for the new Disney Ships called Disney Dream(2011 sail dates) and the Disney Fantasy(2012 sail dates). Reserved exclusively for Disney cruise Guests, Castaway Cay is a port-of-call paradise on Disney Cruise Line Bahamian and Caribbean cruise vacations, where you enjoy such tropical leisure as snorkeling, boating, swimming and old-fashioned sunbathing. Disney's private island in the Commonwealth of the Bahamas is 3.1 by 2.2 miles in size and features a post office with its own unique Castaway Cay postmark. Attractions The island features buildings that look like they were improvised after a shipwreck. The island features two beaches:A Family Beach and an Adult Beach. There used to be a teen beach but it is now part of the family beach. The teenagers didn't use the teen beach so Disney decided to add to the family beach. The family beach is larger now to accommodate the new larger upcoming Disney Cruise Line Ships. Along with adding to the Family beach, Disney had to make the dock bigger. The Disney Dream is 50% larger than the Disney Wonder and Disney Magic. Two submarines from the closed 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage lie underwater in the snorkeling area. Cruises arrive at Castaway Island on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Because of the island's bug population, guests leave the island before dark. '' at Cay Lagoon.]] The Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman, the ship prop used for the filming of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, was on display at Cay Lagoon. As of November 2010, the Flying Dutchman is no longer at Castaway Cay. According to Disney, the Dutchman was removed and taken to another location on the island, where it was being dismantled. It is uncertain if the Dutchman will be replaced by another ship in the future or not. Pirates of Castaway Cay Pirates of Castaway Cay is a special event Disney cruises is holding. The event presumable a one-time only offer starting on November 11, 2007 and continuing for four days. The cruise will give guests the chance to buy any of 21 exclusive pins. The pins are connected by an underlying storyline. Pirate Tinkerbell finds a piece of a treasure map and gives it to Pirate Mickey. They soon discover the treasure is buried at Castaway Cay. Mickey gathers a crew and commandeers a ship at Canaveral, Florida. After two days of sailing, they reach their destination. Once there, they discover another group led by Goofy was also searching for the treasure. Each pirate finds a chest, each chest containing a different treasure. On the pins, many Disney characters are dressed like characters from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' movies. Mickey is dressed Jack Sparrow, Minnie as Elizabeth Swann, Goofy as Davy Jones, Stitch as Barbossa, and Donald as Sao Feng. The pins also contain show the climatic battle of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow's compass, Davy Jones' locket, and a game of Liar's Dice. Pirates IN the Caribbean Deck Party Pirates IN the Caribbean on the Disney Magic and the Disney Wonder is a 45-minute deck party located on Decks 9 and 10, Midship, at Goofy's Pool that plays at 9:45 p.m. Available on all Disney cruises, this exciting event begins with a pirate-themed dinner and ends with a buccaneer bash starring Mickey Mouse and the only fireworks spectacular at sea. After a pirate themed dinner, venture to Decks 9 and 10 for a treasure trove of Disney entertainment starring some of your favorite Disney Characters bedecked in pirate garb. Once there, join Goofy and Disney Cruise crew members in the fun of a pirate-style line dance, and learn special dance steps and moves to the classic Disney pirate song, "Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" But just as the fun is in full swing, black lighting, raucous music and skull-and-cross bone projections signal the arrival of Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and a gang of pirate baddies—bent on taking over the party for their own evil misdoing. Will the Pirates IN the Caribbean party be ruined? Not if Captain Mickey has anything to say about it! Featuring a breathtaking finale—complete with awe-inspiring fireworks that can't be missed—you can be sure Mickey and friends save the day. As part of the Pirates IN the Caribbean deck party, revel in a spectacular fireworks display—the only one in the world that is offered by a cruise line.The Pirates In the Caribbean deck party features the only fireworks display available via a major cruise line in the world. External Links *Offical Website * *Pirates IN the Caribbean Deck Party Website Category:Disney attractions Category:Real-world locations Category:Bahamas locations